The Fiery Maiden
by Island Sweetheart
Summary: The Maiden of magic and fire meets (well, later on) the Gundam Pilot, Wufei...
1. Prolouge

Island Sweetheart in da' house! Wuz-up my peeps of this fanfic world! Just to get to the point, I'm doing a story about my home-girl Rei and homie-G Wufei! Now, do

Disclaimers note: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam.__

_Italic_= Characters thoughts 

(…)= Authors thoughts

*…*= Stressed words__

***********************************************************

# The Fiery Maiden

## Prologue

Rei woke up to the crackle of the fire in the Ceremonial room. Its fiery haze hung in her mind, its soul commanding for Rei to come forth. 

_There's something wrong_, Rei thought. She got up and changed from her nightgown into her Ceremonial clothes. It consisted of red pants and a white shirt. She also had to wear wooden platform shoes that look a lot like slippers.

She closed her bedroom door and she checked on her grandfather to make sure he was okay. Rei sighed in relief as she closed his door. She then slipped into the Ceremonial room and Ceremonial fire was blazing a scorching red. She kneeled before it, the fire hissed and burned. Rei closed her eyes, releasing her soul into the flames; her mind mentally flowed with its rhythmic waves. The fire took control of her, engulfed her into a vision. 

She then started to do rhythmic movements with her hands, "Sun, moon, earth, planet…" She repeated this over and over. 

"Flame of the earth, give me sight! Show me the visions you put upon me tonight…"

The blaze flickered and Rei felt herself being pulled into a parallel dimension, feeling her spirit being pulled from her physical state of mind. 

Rei saw a young boy about a few years older than her. He had a look of superiority on his rough face but handsome face. He had black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and he had black eyes that showed nothing but a mysterious haze. He then disappeared and it showed herself trying out an outfit and smiling into a mirror. 

"What's he got to do with me?" Rei asked.

She was then pulled back into another vision this one had the same boy but he was bent over a girl and was crying. Rei could feel pain coming from the young woman as she laid in the boy's arms. Rei knew she was dying. 

The young woman seemed to be talking to Wufei. Rei couldn't hear her until a bright light came appeared and Rei was now standing before the same girl that was with the black-haired guy. Now that the girl was closer, Rei could see she was very beautiful. She had brown hair and light brown eyes and fragile features. 

"Who are you?" Rei asked the young woman. The young woman smiled and answered, "You'll find out soon…" 

But before Rei even heard the girl finish, she was pulled back to her physical state. When she opened her eyes, she was in bed.

_Must have been a dream_, she thought groggily. She shook her head and murmured, "I hate dreams that give me a headache…" 

"Huh?" Said a voice from up above her. Rei looked up and was staring at Chaz, "Chaz! What are you doing in my room?" She shouted out. The brown haired boy held up his hands," I didn't mean to! I found unconscious in the Ceremonial room and I brought you in here! Don't worry, I didn't touch any of your stuff…" 

Rei looked down at her clothes, the red pants and white shirt, and realized that her dream wasn't actually a dream. Something was going to happen and like the brown haired girl said, she was going to find out soon.

Chaz scratched the side of his head nervously and said, "Um… I'm… er, sorry… I was just, ahem, worried… " Rei got out of bed and folded her blankets while Chaz watched. Rei sighed as she laid the folded blankets on her bed. He then stood up and pointed at the door, "I'll go so you won't get mad…"

She then walked up to him and pulled him down and gave him a kiss, full on the lips.

***********

Wufei looked about the city and groaned, _how am I supposed to find that no good excuse for a gundam pilot in this place?_

Being a Gundam pilot is not an easy job and when you need information from one of the pilots and that person with the news is named Duo Maxwell…

Well, it's just really hard to keep tabs on the guy!

Wufei was not having a very good day, nope, not a good day for him! He almost got ran over by some nutshell guy, and was almost bombarded with eggs from some crazy kids.

He sighed and he looked around the restaurant where he was supposed to meet the dam idiot. 

He heard female giggles coming from his left. He slightly turned to his left and could see three girls. One was tall with medium-length light brown hair and hazel eyes, another had long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes while the last had black hair with green eyes.

They were pointing his way and exclaiming, "Oh, he's *cute*," or "Oh, my is *he* handsome!"

So just to humor himself, he looked their way and gave them a slight grin. They all turned the color of a crimson red. He raised his hand for the waiter and a waitress came by with the bill. He paid and got up to leave. Before he went through the door, he gave the three girls a killer smile and left.

When he did, he could hear the three girls fighting about whom he was smiling at.

_Women are so weak_, he thought to himself.

He suddenly got a vision of the girl with brown hair. He winced, _Saundra_, he thought.

Please review so I can feel good and write Chapter One! I picked Rei for a very good reason and ya'll find out sometime later. Peace, Island Sweetheart!


	2. Chapter One

It is Island Sweetheart with the next chapter of The Fiery Maiden

It is Island Sweetheart with the next chapter of _The Fiery Maiden!_ So I'll keep this sweet and short so please review any word of advice or anything! Oh! Thank-you very much for reviewing the first time! Sorry for having Chad's name misspelled. I was just writing and not thinking straight. I apologize. 

Disclaimers note: Island Sweetheart doesn't own Gundam or Sailor Moon.

***********************************************************

The Fiery Maiden Chapter One 

Rei sighed as she watched Chad goofing around again. Chad was trying to balance a broom on his nose and he was doing a great job at it! But… Rei was trying to concentrate on praying that day however Chad wouldn't keep quiet. Rei sighed and shook her head. 

The other thing that was driving her nuts was why'd she kiss him? Knowing that he cared for her, she felt like she should say thank-you but…

It turned out differently…

Rei sighed, shaking her head and stepped back into the temple. She held her head down, thinking so hard that she didn't see a little girl in front of her and she toppled over, face first.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The little girl told Rei as she rushed to help her up. Rei turned her head upward to see peering coal black eyes staring back at her in concern.

Rei seemed to want to shout out angrily but looking at the little girl… Rei examined the little girl; she had blonde hair with big, black eyes. 

"It's alright… I'm still alive, aren't I?" Rei told the troubled girl. The little girl giggled, Rei also joined in. They finally stopped and then Rei spoke up, "So, what's your name?" 

"Amanda Shino!"

Rei smiled at Amanda, "Are you looking for someone?" Amanda nodded, "Yes, I'm looking for my mommy!" Rei looked up and down the hall. "Did you get lost?" Amanda shook her head, "No, I've been looking for her for a long time…"

Rei gave her look of confusion.

*****

Wufei stared up at the ceiling, his mind wandering about. He was lying down on his bead and was trying to keep his thoughts in line. After the restaurant incident, he had gone straight to his for-now apartment.

He got up and started to change into a white-collar shirt and khakis, he then laid back onto the bed to think.

He hadn't thought about Sandra in such a long time, she wasn't someone he wanted to forget…

_…Never…_

He _shouldn't_, _wouldn't_ and _couldn't_ forget about her. He sighed, he knew he had to go on with his life but then he might not remember her, her memory would be lost forever…

Wufei winced, "How can I go on with my life?" He asked himself.

At that moment, he heard a twinkling song and he sat up. His eyes grew big as he saw a bright, sparkling light in front of him. Before he could do anything he was engulfed into the bright light.

Wufei then found himself sitting on a lawn of grass, it was around nighttime, a crescent moon showed in the night sky. He looked around and spotted a temple a few yards to his left. 

_Where am I?_ He thought.

"Why am I here?" Wufei mumbled to himself.

"Good question." Said a female voice. Wufei immediately turned around to see Rei looking down at him, her eyes questioning his presence. She was knelt by him, her hands on her knees. First the first time Wufei could not think… about *anything*.

This girl had very intense violet eyes, larger then some women he's ever seen but it was somewhat… _beautiful_… And hair was a raven black with ruby red highlights tinted in her hair.

Wufei caught himself, "Well, I would like it if you'd give me an answer!" He demanded. Rei gave him an evil eye look, "Nice to meet you too!" She said sarcastically.

In the distance, a little girl laughed which the wind carried it away.

*******************************************************************************

Was this to short? I'm sorry if it is… I'm in sort of a slow mood… move to the left, slowly. Move to the right, slowly… yeah, you get the picture. 

__

__


	3. Chapter Two

Island Sweetheart here

Island Sweetheart here! This is the next Chapter for The Fiery Maiden. This Chapter should be pretty lengthy so you'll get a lot of reading and dreaming! Oh, and Amanda Shino is a little girl that I made up! She is a big part of this story and there are some weird things happing to the Gundam Pilots and the Sailor Scouts… Oh, in case your wondering… this is in the time period after the Gundam Pilots finished off the White Fang and the Sailor Scouts defeated Queen Beryl.

Disclaimers note: I do not own Gundam or Sailor Moon.

Are we cool with this? Ah-ight, on with the story!

The Fiery Maiden Chapter Two

Wufei stood up, his eyes searching Rei's face. He couldn't help looking into her eyes, the fiery flame that flickered with a kind of passion he'd once seen in… He quickly turned the other way, she reminded Wufei too much of the past. "Who are you and where am I?" Wufei demanded as he forced himself to look at her. Rei replied haughtily, "Well I saw a beam of light so I came here to see what it was," she then pointed at Wufei, "then I *unfortunately* had to meet **you**." Wufei growled, "Whatever you weakling. I'll just be on my way and if anyone asks if you saw me, you didn't." He then turned around and walked away. 

"Who are you calling *weak*?" Rei shouted at him in anger.

Wufei then turned around and started to walk towards the temple. _Arrogant woman_, he thought as he heard Rei tell him to stop. 

"Say! Young man, come here!" Said a voice from the temple doors. Wufei stopped and looked around. He spotted an old, short man coming from the temple. "How would you like to work here? There's not much to do here but," the old man leaned towards Wufei and whispered, "there are no complaints about the ladies that come by here."

The next day…

Rei was giving her invisible opponent another whack and a kick in the face. "Why that low life, conceited," Rei murmured in anger. Rei then stopped and sighed. That jerk was all she could think about all night yesterday and he seemed so familiar. _Have they ever met? When? Where? Why didn't she kick his ass then before?_

_Wait… but I've never met that pain-in-the-butt before_, Rei yelled at herself.

"Rei!" Grandpa Hino's voice shouted from the back porch of the temple, "I want you to meet someone! Now hurry and don't waste time!"

"I'll be right there Grandpa!" Rei yelled out.

She quickly ran up towards the temple and started to walk halfway there to catch her breath. As Rei reached the front steps of the temple, she smoothed out her blouse and hair. She knew a first impression for anyone was the first thing that people counted on. As Rei opened the door, she kept her eyes lowered. "Ahhh, here she is! This is my Granddaughter, Rei." 

Rei bowed in respect and as she raised her eyes, she came face to face with the same rude pigheaded boy from last night.

"What are you doing here?" Rei exclaimed, as she looked Wufei up and down. "This must be a very small world," the ponytail boy told Rei.

"You two have met?" Grandpa Hino asked.

Rei gave Wufei an icy glare, "No, not really."

"Well," Grandpa continued, "This is Wufei and by what he tells me about himself, he's a great karate champ as yourself Rei! Isn't that something?"

"Oh, that sure *is* something." Rei growled.

Wufei gave her a slight bow and turned away into the shadows. 

"Isn't he a *nice* boy?" Grandpa Hino asked Rei. Rei just snarled, _if you only knew, Grandpa. If you *only* knew._

Wufei started to walk around the temple, his eyes scanned across the walls. The pictures of Dragons, fires and many other symbolic figures were etched there. What caught he attention, though, was the picture of a bird, a blackbird with jet black eyes.

Wufei ran his fingers across the bird. 

Then, a door slammed and Rei came out, her eyes lit with fury. She kept mumbling something and went into another room. Wufei's brows rose, _that girl is very feisty_, Wufei thought. 

Rei gave out a sigh and plopped onto her bed. As she sat there, Amanda watched.

"Are you alright?" Amanda asked.

"What?" Rei exclaimed in surprise. Rei looked up to see Amanda's black eyes staring at her from sitting in a chair across the room. Rei remembered that the night before she had told Amanda to stay at the temple.

"Oh, I forgot about you." Rei told the little girl.

Amanda's eyes took a confused look, "How could you forget about a little girl that's as cute as a button?"

Rei laughed at the comment, "I've had a rough day so I'm not thinking."

"Oh," Amanda exclaimed, "So, when do we go look for my mommy?" 

"As once as I get out of these clothes and into something else." Rei informed Amanda. "Can I help pick out your clothes?" Amanda exclaimed hopefully. 

Rei gave her a smile, "Sure you can!"

Amanda gave out a yelp of joy and leaped down from her chair and sat down on to Rei's bed.

Rei opened her closet and pulled out a white shirt with a light striped green jumper and showed it to Amanda.

Amanda shook her head no.

And that's what started the two-hour-clothes-display game on Rei.

Finally, after endless rounds of mix matching, patterns and many other shapes, Amanda and Rei agreed on a comfortable pair of dark blue jeans, a white shirt with a blue denim jacket.

Rei and Amanda finally cleaned up the room that was filled, knee-high, with clothes and then headed out. They reached the front door of the temple and Chad comes bursting through. His eyes glittered with excitement as he looked at Rei. 

"Rei," Chad exclaimed, grabbing her by her hands, "I got an audition for this record producer! He says that I might have what it takes to a rock star here in Tokyo _and_ around the world!"

Rei blinked in confusion, the words still sinking in. Rei then jumped up and down also, and started to scream for joy. "Wow," Rei shouted, "that's great!" Chad nodded his head and smiled, "Can you believe that? He had heard the band and me playing last month!" Rei smiled as she hugged Chad, "I give you the best of luck!"

Chad laughed, "Thanks, I need it," Chad then gave her a quick kiss on the check and ran off to tell the news to Grandpa Hino.

Rei smiled and looked down at Amanda who seemed to be smiling really big. "What?" Rei asked Amanda as Rei opened the Shrine's double door. "You kissed him!" Amanda answered, her face turning goo-goo ga-ga! "So?" Rei said with a smile, "You'll be getting a boyfriend in a few years!" 

"What's a boyfriend?" Amanda asked.

"Well, when you like a boy and the girl likes the boy, they become boyfriend and girlfriend."

Amanda then asked, "Do they always kiss? Do they also kiss on the lips like on T.V.?"

Rei blushed at the question, "Uh… Never mind. You'll find out when you get your own boyfriend."

Amanda crinkled her nose in disgust, "Ew! Boys have _cooties_! I also would _never_ kiss any cootie monster!" Rei gave out a laugh, "If that was the case, you wouldn't be here, would you?"

Amanda blinked at Rei in confusion, "Huh?"

Rei laughed again and patted Amanda's head, "Not till you grow up that'll I'll tell you!" 

Amanda and Rei had walked to the Tokyo police headquarters, Amanda stayed close as possible to Rei. 

Rei approached the main desk to where a woman with long, curly red hair in uniform working. "Excuse me, miss?" Rei asked the woman. The red head looked up and smiled, "Yes?" Rei then explained to the woman about Amanda, who seemed to be hiding shyly behind Rei. 

"So I was hoping if anyone had reported a missing person," Rei told the woman. The red headed lady shook her head as she looked at the little girl, "No, not at all. No one has been reported missing or anything of that matter. It's actually been pretty quiet. I'm sorry." 

Rei looked sadly at Amanda, who was still hiding bashfully behind Rei's legs. The woman sighed, "Well, if you leave your home number here and we hear about anything, I'll call you." Rei smiled, "Thank-you very much." The lady smiled, "I'm grateful to help," she looked at Amanda and smiled. Amanda smiled back.

Rei gave the woman her number then she and Amanda headed out. Rei gave Amanda a quick glance, "I'm sorry that we didn't-"

Rei was then interrupted when someone slammed into her. Rei landed onto the cemented sidewalk, "Watch it," Rei shouted. She looked up to see Wufei staring down at her, an amused look on his face. 

Rei stood up quickly, "Why are you everywhere _I_ am!"

"As a matter of fact," Wufei stated, crossing his arms, "I taking a look around here." Rei put her hands on her hips, "I know your up to know good and I'm here to tell you no tricks!"

Wufei closed his eyes and a smirk was placed on his lips, "Well, I couldn't do anything since you _do_ know where I'm staying." Rei then stomped off, Dose that I mean I've won this silly battle with you woman?" Wufei asked Rei. 

Amanda was watching the whole fight and was still standing there, looking at Wufei. Wufei opened his eyes to see Amanda starting at him. 

"I'm Amanda…" The little girl said.

Wufei nodded, "Wufei."

"Amanda!" Rei shouted out, "Get your butt over here!"

"Coming," Amanda replied, running towards Rei. Amanda grabbed Rei's hand and Rei moved on. Wufei watched them and then he turned and walked away. 

Amanda looked up at Rei, who was cursing about how Wufei was an idiot. Amanda looked over her shoulder to see Wufei walking away. 

"Rei?" Amanda asked the raven-headed girl.

"Yeah?" Rei said, looking down at Amanda. "Is Wufei also your boyfriend?" Amanda asked.

"That pig-headed idiot? No way!" Rei shouted.

"Well, if he wasn't a pig-head, would you kiss *him* on the lips even if he wasn't your boyfriend?" Amanda asked.

Rei turned red as a rose.

Amanda smiled, "I won't tell. Promise!"

The demon watched the sky and spotted the thing it was looking for. The demon smiled as it came nearer to itself, the thing ended up to be a spaceship and in the spaceship sat a lady with long, dark blue hair and dark amber colored eyes. The lady's lips curved into an evil smile as she looked at the screen before her that showed the Sailor Scouts.

*****

I am *so* sorry for not doing this Chapter before I had all this stuff during summer! I feel so dumb and I haven't checked my E-Mail either! I'm getting this out so you all can read. Well, I gotta get! Peace!


End file.
